The present invention relates to a combination condom case and fragrance dispenser and more particularly pertains to holding a condom and fragrance for convenient use.
The existence of AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases necessitates the need for a condom when having casual sex. Sometimes, a person does not have a condom with them at the appropriate time and often will have unprotected sex. What is needed is a convenient device that will allow a person to a carry a condom with them at all times.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is attachable to one's keys that includes a compartment for holding a condom. Additionally, the device will also have a separate compartment for holding perfume or cologne that can be sprayed at the user's option.
The use of combination holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding numerous objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,434 to Liebman discloses a key holder with a condom holding keychain device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,136 to Sanchez discloses an ornamental design for a condom holding keychain device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,275 to Murray, Sr. discloses a compact with a bottle and a number of compartments and includes a key ring attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,915 to Queen discloses a keyring with a container with two containers incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,468 to Ruttinger discloses an ornamental design for keys and a protective spray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination condom case and fragrance dispenser for holding a condom and fragrance for convenient use.
In this respect, the combination condom case and fragrance dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a condom and fragrance for convenient use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combination condom case and fragrance dispenser which can be used for holding a condom and fragrance for convenient use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.